I Must Be Dreaming
by Lady Keiko
Summary: What if vampires were real? And that they lived just how Stephenie Meyer had written? Well, that's what Dan has to find out. And loving a certain someone that's fictional yet real can be overwhelming, but someone's gotta do it. E/OC (ON HOLD)
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"Your kidding me, right?" asked Serena Howled staring at the teacher in front of the board.

"I don't think she is, but let's hope Mrs. Gerald really is joking, because it simply seems impossible." I replied. The rest of class was complaining.

"Settle down everyone, this field trip is beneficial for everyone. Plus once you signed to go there's no turning back. The tickets are nonrefundable." she said simply. Her strawberry blond hair gently swaying at her shoulders. Her fierce brown eyes told everyone to get over it.

There were some squeals, but mostly everyone was not pleased with this years destined trip. Couldn't it have been somewhere like Brooklyn-like two years ago-or San Diego -three year ago trip- or even, Atlanta- last years trip. But somehow, this years Senior Big Beneficial Class field trip is in Forks, Washington. Isn't that where the big hit Twilight series was taken place?

"Now, I've got your permission forms here," Of course she did. It's the school's tradition to get everything signed before announcing the Big Senior Class field trip hosted by several teachers, funded by the school, sponsored by some rich people. It's supposedly the most talked event besides the Valentine Charade, which is one of the most popular dances that's above the Senior Cook Out. "So this Friday following winter break we'll be going. We'll arrive back before Christmas day. I'll explain more about it tomorrow before we leave Friday morning. Any questions just ask me. Other then that class dismissed"

Everyone filed out of the classroom, a few students lingered to ask questions. Serena and I left the room, heading toward the cafeteria. In less then this thirty minutes will the whole school be informed about the awaited with much-anticipated surprise location of the Big Seniors Class field trip.

"Can you believe it? Forks! It's like impossible, wait till Scarlet hears about this," mused Serena as she walked along side me to lunch.

"Remember she doesn't even like the series though."

"But boy, will she get a kick out of this, especially Brad. I knew he should have just filled out the forms. He never listens." she said clutching the strap of her backpack.

"Who would have thought with all the grand cities out there, that Mrs. Gerald would picked Forks." I exclaimed quite shocked. Plus, how did she managed to hear about all the way from Florida?

"Are you serious?" Scarlet Iris Ana asked, her mouth hung open.

"What?!" raged Brad Cruz.

"No, your not serious." denied Rosanna Kollins. I knew it, even I couldn't believe my luck. I was always joking that I'd go and visit Forks-because it is now a tourist attraction.

"Weren't you like totally obsessing over that?" asked Scarlet.

"Yeah, but who'd a think, right?" I said happily.

Serena was searching her bag for something. I ignored the noisy cafeteria that we lunched in. It speciously big for Duchesne prestigious school, but crowded all at the same time. It was too cold for us to eat outside, anyway.

"I'm so stupid. I should have signed the form." Brad muttered, softly thumping his head on the table. "Told ya." Serena chimed.

"Well, careful Danielle, don't get in you head that vampires exist and Edward is suddenly going to waltz in your sight. Remember he is not real." warned Rosanna doodling on her notebook. Her black puffy hair nicely heightened her dark tarnish skin along with her brown eyes.

I blushed and played with my apple. "I know that. I was just in this for the trees. I hear they're amazing." I said.

"Right…and we all know that Stamen is only thinks of you as a friend and just that." Serena sarcastically responded. I hushed her. If you talk of the spirit, it shall appear.

"Hey! Danielle, mind if I sit next to you?"

Why?! Why me? I gave Serena a glare which she just laughed off. Stamen sat next to me with his tray of food.

"Hey, Stamen." Scarlet greeted casually. Stamen was Scarlet's ex-boyfriend. It didn't work out very well between them, considering Stamen and his flirtatious perverted ways, but that didn't mean they weren't friends.

"Danielle, did you hear? Forks! Like in Twilight, how weird is that?" he asked innocently. I had to be cautious because he might give me a surprise hug which I don't do. Hugging of any sort besides family and boyfriend relationships, I don't do. Or maybe it's just me. Who knows?

"Ha, here it is. See here's the book." There in Serena's hand is the precious hardcover of the first book in the series that the brilliant Stephenie Meyer has created, Twilight. She started to read some lines from the book. To me it's the most important book in my life that I respect greatly, besides the Bible.

"Forks, Washington. 'The most rainiest place in the United States'." Serena beamed. I smiled too "I'm not the only one, Serena and her wolves too you know."

Serena instantly denied it. We all knew she favored the wolf pack more then the vampires, yet held great respect for them. Though her favorite character being Jacob Black. I got up with my half-eaten tray.

"Excuse me, but I've got to go," With that I quickly made my way to a trash can. Usually Brad, Stamen, Serena or Rosanna would do the honors of getting rid of our trays, but I need the walk. Especially with said boy only a few tables away from the trash can. Kyle Gomlez was the guy I've been crushing on since the beginning of my eighth grade year. Everyone thinks he's spazzish, but I find it adorable. He was talking with his friends whom I half know. I practically know almost all of everyone in the 12th grade and then some too.

I spotted my friend Bristly Raid, she waved for me to come to her table with Viviane Monte and Salina Derveil in my gym class.

"Hey, Bris, Vivi, and Salina." I greeted. They said there hello's too.

"Forks! No way, I can't wait! I wonder if we'll stumble across Edward!" she stated.

"Remember, vampires don't exist." I said to her.

"Yeah I know, but wouldn't it be great!"

"It sure would." I replied.

"My gosh, you girls need to find a life." retorted Viviane jokingly in her Jamaican accent. Viviane was part of the social social people, along with Salina. Bristly was in between both social and book anime social, just like me.

"Well, talk to ya in gym, Bris. See ya."

"Kay." I walked back my table, but took one last glance at Kyle. Gosh, he was cute, but sometimes I think it's a hopeless love since I can never seem to express it. Vivi and my other friend Delilah, threaten me that they're going to hook me up with him. But me being too shy for that, instantly denied the help. Plus my good friend Joanne-whom was currently sitting with Yantis-liked him first before I laid my eyes properly on him.

"Come on peoples, bell is going to ring." I said grabbing my bag at my table. Just like that the ball rang. Signaling lunch was over and time to head for the next class. I had separate classes from everyone except for Scarlet and me.

"Well lunch was dramatic. I was expecting you to be more excited about the trip." Scarlet stated as we headed for art.

"I am. I'm still in shock though."

"And from Florida too. It's too far away. It's even farther then the San Diego." "It sure is."

During art, while the teacher droned on about the dimensional figures in the painting he was showing the class, I kept pondering about the trip. Didn't Christiana- the girl that's in practically everyone school event's business- say she saw the teachers decide to take the trip to Chicago? Whom she told Soul and Nicolle-the most smart honest Latina girls in school that teachers trust with their very lives- and they told everyone one, but securing it with the label: rumor. They had to dig up the actual facts, they always do. It was strange too, but I decided to brush it off. It seemed as if it's planned, almost as if…I shook my head. I'm so paranoid, wanting the impossible to be true, but we all know that's never going to be. It's as likely me finding a boyfriend, which is never!

* * *

"Mom, I'm home." I called from the living room of my small house. No response. "And your not." I muttered to myself.

She's almost never home ever since her new job at a hospital as a nurse. But hey, I don't blame her. She and Father split up after mother found out that he's been cheating on her during her pregnancy. So now I'm fatherless, no problem, I could have been motherless too, but I'm not. Mother has managed to get me enrolled in the most high prestigious expensive high school in all of South Florida. Crème Duchesne High School home of the Duchess. Where you had to be put in a waiting list to enter, and I'd suggest enrolling the day you were born. Somehow mother pulled some strings, and poof , I'm in.

I made my way to my room and began packing early. I didn't have a lot of clothes but enough to sustain myself till I visited the mall in the next seven months. My life is sort of boring and plain. I'm too much of a goodie-goodie, and I'm easily frightened by horror movies. I have long black hair, with these chocolaty brown eyes, my skin is truculent and pale enough as it is and I'm five foot three. It's a decent height so I'm not complaining, unlike my unfortunate friend Scarlet who so happens to be five foot flat.

Who knows what Friday will bring. Serena, Stamen, Bristly, Christiana, Soul, Nicolle, Jamie, Manny, Alcan, Joanne, Kyle, Rondill, Yantis, Ruthy-nickname Hamster-, Red-real name is Chelsy- and other seniors whose names I've forgotten or don't know, will be coming on the trip, followed by some teachers-Mrs. Gerald included- and some chaperones too.

I closed my eyes as I laid on my bed. What I want to see isn't real, so I'll probably be looking forward to the scenery instead. It's not like this trip is going to be life changing anyway, right?

* * *

So what did you all think? Love you my fellow followers, friends and fans. Please review, first Twilight story. Go figure.

Sincerely, Lady Keiko


	2. Into the streets I go

Into The Streets We Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

_I'm lost. Where am I? Everything is blue and green. My lungs feel as if they're going to burst. Bubbles, lots of bubbles. What's that? A figure, but it looks like a person and it's swimming…really fast towards my direction. Red? Suddenly there's red in the mixture of blue and green. What's all this about? I'm confused. Ah, my lungs…there's this burning feeling in me, what's going on?_

I woke up with a start. It was night in…where the heck am I? I looked around frantically. I remember the airport, Serena, Mrs. Gerald, the other seniors, hotel and…oh that's right. We arrived at the Seattle airport with the rest of the class. Then we went in a bus and arrived at the St. Doctrine Hotel-it supposedly some fancy expensive hotel. After checking in, we each went to our assigned hotel rooms and roommates. Looking around more slowly, no one was in the room. Then it hit me, I was the left over person, we had an odd number of people. Just great. A cloak in the corner of the room read 2:45 pm. I sighed and laid back down. What an awful dream, or nightmare. My dreams are always a madcap, so I shouldn't be surprised. I tried going to sleep but I knew it was impossible now because once I'm awake, I'm a awake. Once I fall asleep, I fall asleep like nobody's business. I looked out the window of the room. It was closed with a maroon colored curtain. I got up and went over to it.

I noticed that I was still wearing the school's logo shirt that we must wear during our plane flight and my skirt with leggings underneath it. I pulled open the curtains and was met with the Seattle city night lights. It seemed so alive during the night, I already get enough of the lights in Miami. I left the curtains opened, letting the moon shine through the room. I climbed in bed, trying to sleep a fruitless sleep.

XXXXX

"This is so exciting. I can't wait." was one of the many things I've been hearing all morning, Saturday. I kept drifting into sleep in the bus with Serena talking to some girls I don't know. Christiana got into the aisle and tried to get everyone's attention. Everyone hushed, knowing whenever she was about to say something, it would either be hilarious or amazingly genius.

"Ok, everyone, this may not be a very popular town and may as well be the lamest trip we're going on," everyone agreed. I strained to stay awake and listen. She continued. "But let's make the best out of this trip. Let's make next years seniors when we get back be so jealous of our trip. OK, ALRIGHT PEOPLE?"

"OK!" chanted the whole bus. Soon she began to sing one of her songs that she makes up for the fun of it. They're usually hilarious. Everyone agreed that she will end up being famous. Everyone joined along except for a couple of people.

"Hey, Danielle what you think we're going to do?" asked Serena finally taking her attention to me. I sat and spoke. "I don't know, but I'm looking forward to the landscape. It suppose to be awesome."

"Are you sure you're not expecting to see who know who?" she teased.

"Who?"

"You know, Edward!" I rolled my eyes. I honestly haven't even thought of it.

"Serena you poor thing, sorry, but Edward is a fictional character and vampires don't exist." I didn't dare tell her that said certain wolf pack didn't exist either.

"Gosh, what happened to your usually bubbly personality."

"I didn't sleep enough and I'm hungry, sue me."

Serena just laughed. I decided to stare off the window while I listened to my CD player. As time passed by in the bus, I kept on seeing trees, trees, and more trees. It was cold especially here in Forks. It wasn't long before it began to rain, just like in the book. You have thought that beginning here would make one miserable and gloomy, but it had the opposite effect on me. Why didn't Bella like forks? I think it's beautiful and absolutely cheerful to me.

Soon we made it to Forks. I wouldn't mind staying here. It was something I wasn't expecting at all. I loved the small town. The people looked friendly, and there were shops and restaurants around too. Everything was stunning.

"Alright, everyone listen up, get with a partner. We're taking groups around town to explore. We'll all meet back here for lunch." stated Mrs. Gerald. I partnered up with Serena and was in Mr. Velez's group who so happened to have Kyle partnered with this chick whose name always manages to escape me. I couldn't take my eyes off him, he is just so cute with the buzz cut. Gosh, I'm pathetic, oh well, I was going.

I walked up to him. "Hey Kyle, what do you think of Forks so far?"

"It's cool, most of it looks sort of plain though."

"Wait till you see the forest, they say it's practically the best thing on the trip, well besides the beach trip."

"We have a beach trip?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Gerald was explaining that this morning in the hotel. Where were you?"

"I wasn't listening to her."

And that was what we did while everyone else got in groups. The girl partnered with Kyle got annoyed at me for hogging him. But I decided to ignore her. I could see Serena in the corner of my eye, I knew she was rooting for me to go on or at least hurry up the conversation. She always thought that maybe I just wasn't meant for Kyle, always saying he is sort of slow and well, a spazz. No one needs for you to comment on the guy I like, sweetie. Besides, my junior friend Dylan, whom we call Ebisu, is much more of a spazz then Kyle. In fact, he is the word spazz. Though rather hang out with him, then Stamen alone, any day.

Then I caught sight of Joanne who was paired up with Stamen, poor Joanne. She suddenly looked this way. Ack! Oh no, I quickly tried to cut off our conversation.

"Oh that was great, excuse me I hear Serena calling me," then I thought better. "But I think Joanne was calling you. You should go see what she wants. She's over there with Stamen."

With that said, I quickly walked over to Serena.

"So how'd it go?" she said.

I was shaking all over. If I had paper and a pencil, I would be drawing myself chibi and with tears. I was that nervous.

Joanne didn't know that I liked Kyle, just like her. You see, it started back in eight grade year. I had met Kyle at this assembly and instantly liked him before I found out that Joanne was crushing on the same guy. But see I didn't know I had met Kyle, I thought it was some cute boy I wasn't going to see again. So when I over heard her speaking to Yantis about this guy that she liked, I was like "Oh you like someone? Who?" but she wouldn't tell me, she said to figure it out. So a week later, after the annoying FCAT tests we had to do, I found my self talking to some people on the bleachers behind the 7th grade building. Joanne was with me, but then she suddenly just left. I was confused, so I looked at the crowd again, and saw three boys. One was really cute-though I couldn't remember if it was the guy from the assembly- so, I skipped over to Joanne where she had retreated behind a square pillar. I pointed if that was the guy she was crushing on and she immediately said he was. Turned out his name was Kyle and he was in her sixth hour.

After that I started to eye him whenever he was around and tease Joanne with it. Until Scarlet one day bluntly pointed out "Isn't that the guy you said you liked from the assembly?" then he was constantly in my mind. It was torture! It wasn't my fault, right? Now, at least, I'm starting to get over that I'm never going to be with him.

"Hello? Danielle?" Serena waved her hand in front of my face. "It's time to get off planet imaginary and land back to reality. What happened?"

I snapped out of reverie of depression. "Huh, what?"

"What happened?"

"Oh, I talked to Kyle."

"I saw that but about?"

"Just the usual. How awesome Forks is going to be and the beach trip." I said looking over to where he was. He had went over to Joanne, much to the girl's dismay. They looked cute together. Kyle and Joanne, I mean.

"What beach trip?"

I looked over to her. "The one Mrs. Gerald clearly stated we where going to, though she didn't clarify when."

"Oh, yeah I wasn't listening." Obviously, honey. Serena continued. "You know, maybe you should give up on Kyle."

"What?"

"Well, it's been like five years, and you still haven't said anything."

"Hey! That pop kiss counts for something, right?"

"Honestly, you have got to get over it."

I sighed maybe she's right.

"Besides, maybe you'll find your own Edward in life."

"Doubt it, it's been sixteen years and I'm boyfriend less still." I stated. Serena just rolled her and dragged me to where the rest of our peoples were.

And so, all the groups began to split up and explore the small town. Mr. Velez took my group into a small plaza with a bunch of different shops. There was a wide street that seemed to lack cars passing through it. Every once in a while there would be a car-mostly pick-ups, rusted old small cars- would pass along. Everyone went in different stores and came out with bags. My goodness, we just arrived and everyone just raid the stores, real nice.

If I was going to raid a store then I must find a good one; my eyes searched for a book store but there was none. Then I spotted an old antique shop where most the students overlooked or skipped. I quickly went over to it, Serena following me.

"Is this where you want to shop?" she asked as I approached the window.

"Girls!" I heard Mr. Velez's voice call from a few stores down.

"We'll be going into this one." I shouted at him. He nodded and continued to look over at the majority of the seniors.

"You can go into the shop, it looks a little old for my taste. I'll just be over with Red." she said walking away.

"What your gonna leave me hanging?" I playfully joked.

"No, I just don't feel like there's something good in there."

"Is that all? Fine, you can go and leave helpless me behind. I'll buy you something cute."

"No thanks, but call me if you see anything anime there."

Serena laughed as she walked away. I shrugged to my self and entered the store. The bells sounded, warning people-though there was no one really there-of my entrance. It was pretty big for its exterior looking rather small. There was absolutely no anime, aww. There were old antiques here and some modern furniture and jewelry and… books! I walked over to them and examined them. Definitely old. There wasn't anything that I could really sink my teeth into. Oh wait, I found something for Serena! It was a really old book that had legends of the wolf tribe. I grabbed it from the shelves. It was caked in dust; causing me to sneeze. I held my breath as I undusted it with my sleeve of my jacket. I opened the big brown colored book. The yellowish colored worn pages held pictures and descriptions of everything. Some of it's contents were actually pretty fascinating. Though the words "cold one" was really familiar. Where have I heard it before? I shrugged to myself and closed the book. I'm definitely buying it for Serena. She'd go crazy for it.

On my way to the cash register, something shiny caught my eye. In the jewelry section, I saw the most prettiest locket. It was silver with a shiny topaz -probably fake- stone engraved onto it. I walked over to it. I held it in my hand for a moment. It was really pretty and shiny! I love all shiny things, I even become distracted of it. I didn't hear the bells from the store door ring and I ignored the incoming person. Probably some senior trying out another store.

I struggled to opened the locket-the thing held up a good fight; nothing was inside it as expected, but it was beautiful. Maybe I could place a picture in there. Oh! Maybe I could give it to my mom. But she'll probably not like wearing silver-she prefers gold or a goldish looking color. Oh well, I guess I found my gift.

I looked over to the register and was instantly stunned to see a cute short girl with jet black hair that points in all directions with the most palest white skin I've seen so far. I'd kill for pale skin like that. She looked like an adorable pixie. I saw her profile, she was absolutely beautiful, especially her brown leather boots. I stayed where I was, I felt like if I made my presence known she instantly leave. And I didn't want her to leave. I felt this strong urge to befriend her.

The girl was talking to the clerk. Her voice sounded of ringing bells, so sweet. The clerk went to the back to fetch something. You know, now that I think about it, the way I described her sounds awfully familiar. She stood there standing, waiting. I wonder if she'll notice some stranger staring at her, and that stranger being me. The clerk came back with a big black package wrapped in black paper tied with a white rope. She paid for it quickly, and he handed it to her offering some assistants which she kindly refused. The girl flashed a dazzling smile at him as she turned her back to the counter. The big black package seemed too big for her frame, but she carried it with ease.

Then just as I slowly-and I mean slowly -came from my hiding place, she quickly looked over to me. I was stunned to see a darkish golden tone to her eyes. Her face was the most cutest thing I've seen. She smiled brightly at me, as if she had known me all her life. As if saying "yes, you finally came". I was too dazzled -I guess you could say -to move but I shyly smiled at her. She seemed even more pleased at that. With one hand she managed to carry the package and the other she waved at me as she left.

My heart was still adjusting to what I had seen. I can't believe I've seen something so cute and not have a picture of it. She beats all anime chibi people I have ever seen. I saw her walk away from the store out into the lot. No one seemed to her notice her. I didn't see the seniors outside but I shrugged it off. I made my way to the cash register.

"Who was that girl?" I asked as I placed the book and the locket on the wooden counter.

"You don't know her? I thought you knew since you both looked well acquainted besides the lack of words. Oh you must be one of the visiting students from Florida."

Of course, leave it to a small town to know who's visiting and where from and to all the townsfolk knowing about it too.

"Anyway," he continued. "that was Alice Culm. She lives with Dr. Culm and his wife. She's one of the adopted kids along with her siblings. Though she's dating her step-brother, Jasper Halcyon." he explained as he placed my stuff in a brown bag.

"Oo, I hear someone talking about the Culms!" said a giggly voice in the back. A tall blond girl appeared from the back.

"Yeah I was explaining to the new girl about them." he said as I gave him my money. The stuff wasn't really expensive and the tax was a little bit too. The girl came up to the counter and leaned on it.

"The Culms are absolutely gorgeous. Though they're all dating each other. Rosalie Halcyon with Emmett Culms, Alice Culms with Jasper Halcyon. Edward Culms is single though, but he isn't interested in any of the girls. Sucks much. Oh well. My mom is a nurse in the Forks hospital and she can't keep her gaze away from Dr. Culms. He's really hot for a thirty-one year old. Good thing he's married to Esme though, if not the hospital would probably be in chaos."

The clerk handed me my purchases. And the blonde girl continued.

"If you happen to see one of them, they'll be a real treat for you tourist."

"Helene get back here!" yelled a voice from the back room.

"Oh darn, well nice knowing you." then she left. I stared after her with astonishment. I looked back to the clerk.

"Sorry she gets carried away," he explained.

I slowly nodded. "No seriously who was the small girl that just left?"

"Huh? I just said it. Alice Culm."

He wasn't kidding. I thanked him and left the store. I was greeted with the cold frigid wind. Thank goodness for my jacket.

ALICE CULM? This has to be some joke. It sounds like Twilight! NO, not like, IS Twilight. I looked around for Serena, she for sure would get a chuckle out of this. But she wasn't in sight, or anyone else for that matter. No familiar faces were in the plaza. I looked across the wide empty street to the other side where more shops lined the other plaza. Ah, there they were. And there was the pixie girl from the store. I'm guessing she was waiting for her ride since she just hung up her cell phone and sat on the black package on the sidewalk. She looked every bit as beautiful as before, even more maybe.

I just stood there planted to the cement of the parking lot. Behind her, a couple of cars parked away, I saw Serena waving at me with Stamen next to her. Real nice, why didn't you worn me about the migration of the shopping area! I slowly looked both ways of the street. No cars from here on ends, good. I started to walk into the street. I saw Alice look at me with a smile. I couldn't help return her smile too. Maybe I would go up to her and introduce myself. She'll be sure to tell me her name. It couldn't possibly be Alice Culm.

But I never got to her or the other end of the street, for that matter. The last thing I heard was a shrill "No!" from Alice before a shiny silver Volvo immediately hit the breaks, but ended up hitting me anyway. Knocking me back into the cement, where I hit my head pretty badly. I tried to get up but my arm was hurting really badly.

"Ow," I muttered. Just my luck to get hit by a car. As if falling from a tree wasn't enough.

My vision blurred as I laid on the cement road again.

"Get her to the hospital!" Alice-I think -shouted. There was a sudden blurry crowd coming closer. But one face stood out from all the rest. The face was so beautiful despite my vision darkening. It was pale, with a brownish bronze hair and dark butterscotch eyes as well. I've never seen anything so beautiful. I wanted to stare at the face some more, but I seemed to be losing consciousness. I was losing the face. Even though my arm ached, I reached out for it. Sweet, I placed my hand on the face's cheek. It was really cold, colder then anything I've touched but I didn't care. A cold hand-which I think was the face's, now that I think of it some more, it's probably some guy. Not just any guy too; the one that hit me with the car-grabbed my hand. That's when I realized I was bleeding.

That explained a lot, especially the pain. And then I slipped into the darkness.

* * *

**Just reediting. If I missed anything, just let me know.**

**Sincerely, Lady Keiko**


	3. Assumptions and Games

Today's Assumptions and For Tomorrow's Game

I never expected to end up unconscious. It's so rare; I'm not the type to faint. So if I do faint, something is not right.

Ugh, what happened? I can't remember much. Um, cold, shiny, road, pixie girl, silver…oh, I remember now. I got hit by car, nice. As if, I was bound for pain. I could hear voices. They're faint, but I could manage some words.

"Is she alright?" a voice I recognized as Mr. Velez.

"Of course, nothing to worry about. She just has a bump on her head, and a gash on her arm." explained a smooth attractive male voice.

"I should contact Yulee" Yulee was Mrs. Gerald's first name. Then I heard a door close. Then it opened again and two soft pair of footsteps could be heard.

"So how is she?" I instantly recognized the voice as Alice or the cute pixie girl I had-well if you can call it that-met. My vision was still blackened and my eyes remained closed. My heart beat was the same rhythm as sleep.

"She's alright Alice, no real harm done. All she needs is rest." said the smooth male voice.

"Real nice Edward. Why didn't you just run her over entirely?"

"Alice I told you, I didn't see her or hear her." Edward defended.

"It's ok Edward. I'm sure she's fine."

"I wasn't expecting this to happen, not at all." Alice said.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"You'll figure it out. But why don't you apologize to the girl."

I heard him sigh, but agreed.

"If you'll excuse me Alice, Edward. I have to be up front." Then the smooth voice left.

"Well I'll go follow Carlisle. Good luck." Then Alice left too.

Wait, what the hell is going on?! If I'm in the hospital and nothing is wrong with me, then why stay? Hospital bills get really expensive and our health insurances suck! Besides, I want to be with my friends. What would Serena say, what would Bristly say, Joanne say, what would Kyle say?! Stamen just plain scared me. He'll try to force a get-well hug or something. Meaning I'd have to have to run or hide. I strained to open my eyes. Everything was blurry and white. I tried sitting up but winced because I had put to much pressure in my right arm that was bandaged. Oh, a souvenir from Forks, real original.

I looked around as my vision got clearer. It looked like any other hospital room I've seen. Except there was a window staring out at the distant forest, rather then the beach or road. I noticed that I was still dressed in my tight skinny dark blue jeans and just my dark green shirt. Cool, but where was my black shapeless jacket? I looked around the room for it. Then I heard a chuckle.

"What are you searching for?" asked a velvety smooth alluring voice.

I looked over to the direction of the voice. Then I saw the face again, only clearer.

It was a guy, with pale white skin, bronze auburn hair and the most shockingly dark topaz-ish color eyes. He was leaning on the white wall near the door. He was so hot, but at the state I was in I was lucky I was even feeling cold, which I was.

"Who are you and why are you hear?" I said. I knew why he was hear but I was still confused on everything else. His name couldn't be Edward.

"My name is Edward Culm," and apparently it could and he was. "And I came to apologize for almost running you over." he apologized.

"Oh, you're the culprit." I convicted. Usually I would have thrown something at a guy's head for hurting a girl. It's in my policy for a boy to NEVER harm a girl. No matter how annoying or bitchy that girl may be. I always believed in chivalry, no matter if people say its dead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"Speaking of which, how did you get on the road?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, when I was checking the road for any passing cars, there was none for miles. And suddenly you hit me. How?"

He seemed to have stiffened for a minute before answering.

"You must have hit your head harder then you thought. I was coming down the road." he said surly. Which made me question if maybe I was going insane. But I couldn't be, I always look both ways before crossing the street and my eyes never failed me.

"No you weren't, there was no car. Cause if there was then I wouldn't have crossed the road and…." and I would have not been distracted by Alice's dazzling smile.

"Look, you didn't see me and I didn't see you. Let's leave it at that." he finished almost demandingly. I sighed. This is remaining me of Twilight. Ah, my head is totally confused now.

"Fine, stay in denial, but I know what I saw and I'm sticking to it." I said as I hopped off the bed.

"No one will believe you," he said as he came closer to the bed. I blushed a little but kept looking on the floor.

"I didn't say I'd be telling anyone. Besides, who wants a repeat of what happened? It'd be too awkward."

Edward (sulk, that was his name) seemed confused and…fascinated almost. Yet there was a frustrated look on his face. I purposely tied my laces of my black Reeboks making sure I didn't see his face. When I was finally done, I almost wanted to slap myself.

"Is your name really Edward?" I asked innocently with a tint of curiosity.

He seemed confused by the question, but answered. "Yes, why do you ask?"

I just shrugged. _Real smooth Dan, ask if he's really a Cullen and not a Culm, will ya? _

"No reason, really,"

"You shouldn't leave." He advised me. Noticing that I was ready to walk to the door.

"I should."

"Wait till Carlisle comes back," I almost choked on nothing.

"Who?" I asked shakily.

"Your doctor. The one who tended to your wounds."

"Oh." I said. _This isn't Twilight, this isn't Twilight! _I tried to distract myself of him and looked around the room again.

"What's your name?" Edward asked me as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"My name? Oh, yeah it's Daniellian Albion. But Danielle is good and you can call me Dan,"

He seemed to process this all in. Again for what seemed like the fifth time I looked around the white room.

"So…you wouldn't happen to know where my class has gone would you?" I asked not looking at him.

"Most of them are waiting outside, some are inside the waiting room. They're waiting for the one in charge of the field trip." For some reason the word field trip sounded so childish and almost embarrassing.

"Ugh, I bet they're gonna kill me for this. Our trip sucks as it is, but now this had to happen." I admitted rather bluntly.

"Actually, most of them are pretty excited to explore another place other then the shopping plaza. But your guess is about right, I wonder why? And why do they refer to you as the black bunny?"

No way! They did not just tell him that, did they?! They wouldn't, or maybe they would. Why, people? My face probably resembled a cherry, not the dark red ones but the bright red ones in jar used for décor.

"Who told you that?"

"I sort of heard it from everyone."

Darn it, I can't decapitate everyone!! I was expecting Stamen but darn. Serena you traitor!

"Uh, well, you see, usually people who are unlucky tend to be black sheeps but instead, since everyone knows that my favorite animal is a…" I blushed even more. "Bunny, they call me a black bunny instead. Like getting hit by a car isn't the first of my unlucky signature happenings." I explained embarrassed. I looked over to him to see if he was laughing, but he just had an amused looked on his face, along with a small hint of frustration along with an apologetic one too.

Just then the door over to my left opened and in came the most handsomest doctor I had ever seen. I'm serious! He beats all supposedly claimed hot actor guys. Well, in my opinion anyways. Though, if any thing were more obvious, he doesn't look a day over twenty-five!

"Hello," he greeted. "I see you're awake, Miss Albion. I'm Dr. Culm but you can call me Carlisle."

If I could, my eye would twitch, but at least my mouth hung open just an inch. I quickly closed it and blushed. Was I going insane? I must have hit my head harder then I thought. I guess this was Edward's dad.

"S-So when am I gonna be let free?" I asked nervously. Edward was still there, apparently not seeming to go away any time soon. Which made me blush all the more. What is wrong with me?! I don't blush, like at all! Only when I'm smiling or giggling a lot.

"Just after this check up. Your injuries were nothing serious."

Thanks for not hitting me so badly Edward, I really appreciate it. Like I was really going to say _that_ out loud.

"Oh, ok." I said instead. He checked my head and my arm, which I'll admit, he did a pretty good job on, and reported that I was fine and could go back to my class. Which really seemed to make my day, though honestly I was dreading the confrontation with them all. Would Kyle think me a loser now or what?

When I walked down the hallway , did I suddenly remember my black jacket. Carlisle had gone ahead, so I couldn't ask him, mainly because he was out of sight. I quickly turned around and started to headed back to the room we had just vacated.

"Where are you going?" Edward's velvety smooth voice sounded, making me stop for a minute. I looked back to him. He seemed like he was frustrated by the fact he didn't know where I was headed.

"I was going back to the room to find my jacket. I can't go out in public like this." Hello, I'm wearing a T-shirt that hugs my curves and makes my chest stick out. I'm way too self-conscious about it. No self respecting chick such as my self would ever leave a house without a jacket, sweater, or any other cover up article of clothing over a shirt. Hence, the mother always threatening to burn the jackets or making some comment that I'm sick in health for wearing a one during the summer. It's called freedom of expression honey, sue me.

"Um, your jacket is stained with blood. It's dirty for you to wear."

Cool, even better! I always thought blood was cool, but I will faint if I see the insides of someone.

"It's ok, I'll wash it."

Edward seemed confused and a bit surprised at my reactions. I couldn't help think that he looked really handsome. Ah, down girl! I do not like him, I…

"Here, take mine." And just like that he handed me his brown jacket. I blushed as I took it. It was designer, no doubt. Suede definitely, with black leather strips for pocket décor. His scent was on it, and boy, he smelled so good. It didn't smell of over use of cologne. It was just his scent and it smelled good. I put it on while we made it to the double doors leading to the waiting room.

He stopped in front of it. I slowed my walk to face him. I smiled, my eyes giving their own grin too.

"Well, thanks for walking me here, though I'm sure I could have found my way, and thanks for almost not killing me." And I meant every word, but Edward thought I was being sarcastic.

"Right," was all he said and quickly turned and walked away. I sighed, boys could be so weird. I braced my self for the scolding I knew too well would come.

And sure enough, I was right.

"You idiot!"

"Why are you doing it here?"

"So smart Dan."

"Black bunny!"

"Just kill yourself at home."

"Oh my gosh, that guy that ran you over was hot! Why you?!"

"You've ruined time for our trip."

"True that."

"Couldn't you have been more careful?"

"Black bunny!"

"Wait till we leave."

"Dan, hospital is so not fun."

"God, your so dumb, Dan."

"Stupid, and you had to break your arm" Chillax, I didn't break my arm.

"You've ruined some of our shopping!"

"You worried the heck out of us!"

"I heard Mrs. Gerald was furious."

"And on the first day too, Dan."

At least I knew I was loved and paid attention to. It's not like I look for misfortunes or injuries. My mom could deal without the worry. I assured them that I was ok, and not dieing. I graciously accepted some of their barbs and witty remarks, plus their usual criticism of my bad luck. Mr. Velez, Serena and the really nice close few were more concerned of my health.

Then we decided to meet out in this local huge restaurant to wait for the other three groups. I was embarrassed when Kyle came up to me.

"Real smooth, Dan. At least your ok, I wouldn't want you to die. Then which sane person would I talk to?"

I felt special when he said the words. The chick who was partnered with him-whose name I remembered was Jamie-was pissed off that I got his attention again and was unintentionally insulted. Kyle was too aloof to notice. Joanne, Soul, Nicolle, Bristly, and Aliya gave me hugs which I didn't object to. Though Stamen thought he could too. So he surprised hugged me-which I struggled, putting him off with my good arm-and which I yelled out as "Rape" if he got too close. I didn't want him to chase away Edward's lingering scent on the jacket if he hugged me. Plus, who knew what Stamen was. First he would declare he's gay-but still want to hug me-then he would say he was straight the next day-and still try to hug me-then he would say he was officially Bi- and _still_ try to hug me. _Make up your damn mind and quite hugging me! _Is what I've been wanting to say to him since forever.

Everyone sat with their friends inside and ordered what they wished to eat, not waiting for the others. Serena, Red, Alcan, Stamen, Bristly and I sat in a booth, while I occasionally glanced at Kyle. Soul was currently chatting with him.

Serena was looking at me sort of funny. Which instantly reminded me of what I bought at the store-Aliya had grabbed my bag and handed it to me when she finished hugging me. But before I could even say anything to Serena, she said to meet her in the bathroom then got up.

Stamen whistled. "What's with her?"

I shrugged. Was she mad that I almost got killed? Because if I died then who would provide those loud bubbly giggly hello's every morning? Who would give the girls a optimistic view of life, making sure Serena didn't drown in her own depression that has enough depression to cause another second Great Depression? Did she love me that much? Or maybe it could be that if I died then no one would draw anime pictures for her or Scarlet (who has this obsession over me drawing her anime chibi pictures). I entered the girls bathroom which was surprisingly clean. Serena was standing in front of the sink staring at herself in the mirror. She seemed upset, confused, and something else.

"Er…Serena you alright?" I asked her unsure.

"Sort of,"

I walked over to the sink next to hers and stared at my reflection too. She unlike me, was way too pretty. Her light straight brown hair was tied in a low ponytail-it seems like the only hair style she can come up with-complimented her light brown eyes which were framed by thin normal-looking glasses. She had a lighter skin tone then me and was taller then me too. We both had curves, though hers are more noticeable since I always have a jacket on. Unlike me, black wavish straight jet black hair with dark brown almost-black eyes seemed way too plain, almost in a pitiful way. But I never let looks let me down. At least not yet, anyways.

"So…what's up?"

She was silent for a moment until she spoke.

"Did you get a look of the guy that ran you over?"

"Yeah, he came to the hospital room to apologize. His dad's a doctor there."

She turned to face me. "Didn't he look…some how familiar?"

"Yeah, he looked or I managed to describe him like Edward from Twilight, but of course that's impossible."

"Exactly! Wait, no that's partly the reason, but didn't you draw something like him in art class back in Duchesne."

I looked at her like she was crazy. What was she talking about? I never met the guy ever in my life.

"Remember? When Megan was talking about how she thinks she and Kyle would look obviously cute together right in front of your face knowing that you liked him. You were like ignoring her slash sleepy in front of your easel. When I leaned over to you to see what pretty brilliant picture you painted, you had drawn a blurry picture of a guy. I teased you asking if it was Kyle, but you said it was a picture of some guy you dreamt of. Then I looked closer and realized Kyle had a black buzz cut and the picture had a bronze brownish color hair dude and pale white skin with these topaz eyes!"

I still looked at her like she was insane! I remember now, but I was practically asleep that day; the neighbors' dog kept barking all night so I had no sleep.

her cute chibi anime pictures. Was that it? Probably.

I entered the surprise.

"Uh, Serena breath in and then out, think about what your saying. I have never seen the guy ever! Second, that picture, I drew with my eyes partly closed while Megan droned on."

"HELLO?! I have the picture in my camera! Here I'll show it to you." She said fumbling in her bag, searching for her camera. I stopped her.

"Look, just relax and breath. I'm never going to see the dude again, ok? So give up. Besides, Edward wasn't Edward Cullen, he was Edward Culm."

"What is the difference?! Cullen Culm, they're practically the same."

"Edward Cullen doesn't exist! Vampires don't exist!" No matter how much my subconscious mind and instinct would like to protest. "It's not a coincidence."

"Oh yeah? What's that short girls name? The one with the pixie cut, huh?"

My cheeks turned red. "Why are we even arguing about this? It's ridiculous and I'm hungry!"

"It's Alice isn't? And that doctor that attended to you, Carlisle right? Dr. Culm? Isn't a little to much alike to not notice?"

My covered my ears, they were hot. If I had been any younger, I seriously would have burst into tears, but that hasn't happen to me in six years. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and in walked Joanne. I quickly pounced on her.

"What are you girls arguing about? You've in here since like forever. The other two groups just made it and we're waiting for Mrs. Gerald's group now. Hey Dan, nice jacket, I don't remember you wearing that before."

I looked down. I was still wearing Edward's jacket. I looked over to Serena, which he greeted me with the your-going-to-explain-that look.

"Hey Serena, if you leave me in peace, I'll give you something you'll totally love me for."

Serena's face lit up a little. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

Soon we headed back to the table, and I grabbed the big still dusty book I bought her. I handed it to her. Her faced looked like a kids receiving their forever waited gift on Christmas.

"Wow, that's so dusty." said Alcan.

"Where'd you find that old thing?" asked Bristly looking at the book.

"Oh My Gosh, I love it. Thank you, thank you , thank you! You know me so well Dan. Your so awesome!!"

"Aren't I always?" I teased.

"Absolutely!" assured Stamen.

Well that was that. Mrs. Gerald's group came and we all ate. Serena ate little, reading as much as she could. She positively loved her gift. After I ate, being awesomely fueled and happy like my old self, everyone got to leaving the restaurant. Mrs. Gerald had lead us to a camp ground near the forest trails. We all sat down on the available logs, some just stood while others sat on the ground.

"Ok people, today due to an accident we'll be heading home early,"

Groans, protest and complaints instantly filled the air. My face reddened, everyone looked my way when they complained.

"Thanks a lot, Dan."

"Just great."

"Why'd you have to come?"

I didn't meet anyone's gaze. Just great Mrs. Gerald, just make the ok sign so everyone can tear me limb from limb. Why does everyone have to be so overly sensitive about it all? This place isn't exactly the best in the world to them. To me it is, since its rainy, cloudy and semi-dark, just how I like my weather. The protesting was quieting down, some sent glares my way-the seniors I don't exactly know; my long time friends just seemed annoyed this was happening again-but I mostly ignored everyone and gave my last words for the day.

"Just get over it and be happy I'm not dead cause then you'd all be back in Florida." Which Mrs. Gerald responded with "too true."

"Anyways, to make it up to you guys, fifteen lucky people will be spending the night here in Forks with two chaperones while the rest of us go back to Seattle."

Everyone was silent. Right, who'd like to spend their night in a poor small town motel or an Inn or whatever, when they could spend their night back in a luxurious expensive hotel ordering room services and shop at near by actually decent popular stores everyone's heard of. Then there were some little buzz of excitement. Apparently some people.

"I've mixed up your names in this bag. When I call your names you'll be staying here with Ms. Laden and Mrs. Caminos."

Then she began the name calling. Serena was excited to see if her name would get picked while I just looked around me. Honestly, I so don't want my name to get picked. At the beginning of the trip I would have been eager to stay but now I'm sort of feeling self conscious. Gosh, I'm so paranoid.

"Melissa…Nadine…"

I turned to face Serena.

"Do you really want to stay here?" I asked her.

"Heck yeah, its Forks!"

"Sheckia…Luis…"

I thought of it for a moment then stopped myself. Is it me or am I acting moody and quiet like how Serena usually acts. I shook my head. I haven't giggled or shouted something into the heavens for a while.

"Aliya…Yantis…"

"Hey Dan, you're not getting of the hook so easily, who gave you that jacket?" asked Serena turning her attention to me.

"Huh? Oh the jacket…um yeah, a guy gave it to me." I said.

"What guy? You came wearing it out of the hospital."

"Virginia…Lily…"

"Fine but don't over react…I'll tell you in the bus."

"Oh come on."

"Bus."

"Stamen…and Danielle."

What?! Oh hell to the no.

"Aw man, no fair." complained Serena pouting.

I quickly raised my hand. I could hear Stamen going "yes" in the background.

"Yes, Miss Albion?"

"Uh, Mrs. Gerald, I don't feel too well to stay here for a night. My head seems to be hurting, so could I just sleep back in our hotel."

"Oh of course, but I need someone else to take your place."

Someone else had volunteered and I knew Stamen was cursing in his mind. Once all of that was settled, Mrs. Gerald hushed us to continue.

"Tomorrow's game plan is that we'll be visiting the La Push beach to get a better understanding of it's neighboring town. You can go in the water but it's going to be freezing cold. So for those of you staying here for the night be sure to meet us here at 8 o'clock sharp."

I giggled. After reading about it and hearing about, I still laughed. _La Push_ still sounds funny. And everyone else thought so too since they all laughed and made jokes about it. From the corner of my eye, I saw Serena sitting still.

"Serena you ok?" I asked her gently shaking her. Then I quickly realized what is was. "Serena there is no such thing as werewolves or Jacob Black." I whispered to her. She turned her head to face me, her cheeks flushed.

"Of course he doesn't, I was just surprised is all. I'm as obsessive as you."

"Uh, Serena says what? Last time I checked you insisted Edward Culm was Edward Cullen."

"They were both good-looking and it is possible."

"I'll say nothing more."

Soon we had to leave. Those staying for the night here in Forks left and the rest of us piled into the bus. When everyone got inside, it began to rain again, though not as hard as this morning. I sat in the same seat as I did before and Serena sat next to me.

"Ok, explain."

I sighed. I knew she wasn't going to let it go.

"Edward gave me his jacket since my jacket, I think, they threw it away because it was covered in blood and torn. Happy now? Quit pestering me, gosh."

Serena just laughed softly. Then we heard a vibrating noise. It was her phone. I'm too poor to even have a phone. And yet my Mom managed to get me into an expensive school that any normal person would have been in bankruptcy trying to pay off for just the first month. She had an IM message. We read the message together.

Bob_chan: Hey, how waz Forks? Did u meet Edward? Did Dan die yet? JK, anyway IM me back I'm bored T.T

"Ha ha ,Scarlet can be soo funny. Let me IM her." I asked Serena. She shrugged and handed me her phone.

Keirra_kun: First of all dis iz Dan. Q1, cool. Q2, yes. Q3, no but close. I just IMed u, be happy ^.^

"So blunt Dan. Scarlet is going to think your joking with her." Serena said.

"Your right,"

Keirra_kun: N it iz no joke.

Bob_chan: YO DAN! UR ALIVE, YAY!! Waz Forks rainy? Your so funny, meeting Edward, yeah right. What happened on ur almost death?

Keirra_kun: Yes Forks waz rainy. No I really did meet Edward(not twilight Edward, but a really hot Edward) he waz da 1 that almost ran me over in his car.

"Speaking of cars, Edward's car was a Volvo." Serena said.

"Please just drop it,"

"Why?"

I was silent for a moment. Serena was right. I would have been in her mind trying to see if the Edward I met was really Edward from Twilight, but…

"I guess I'm being the practical one for us both."

Serena blushed a bit.

"And here is something for you to think over. If that really is(so isn't) Edward from Twilight, then where is Bella Swan, huh?"

That shut her up and I allowed myself to giggle. Ha, I so have her now.

Bob_chan: 1. Obviously. 2. WTF??!! U met some1 named Edward who caused ur almost death! Whoa so much in 1 day. Well dats duh life of da fab-u-los Dan.

Keirra_Kun: very funny. Oh n we are going to _La Push _tomorrow.

Bob_chan: no way!! Pass me Ser, I want to tease her. See who'll she chose, Jerry from Ohio or Jacob Black?

Jerry from Ohio was the guy Serena was crushing on since forever. He occasionally comes to Florida to visit Serena and her Dad, whom is totally awesome. He use to go out with Jane, whom she'd also come to Florida to visit Serena. Honestly, I don't know what these people are to each other. I guess I'll never know either, since I've yet to see the boy. But that's Serena for you

I handed Serena her phone and laughed the rest of the bus ride home at Serena's mortified face. I had read one sentence of what Scarlet wrote and I didn't need to read anything else. I knew Scarlet was so having fun. Poor Serena, hope she isn't too embarrassed about it. Besides, who really need someone else to tell you how in love you are with a guy and explain in detail how your going to do it. Scarlet was never pure to begin with. I'm just so happy she doesn't pick on me. Like Serena, she also believes I'm never going to be with Kyle. Great friends, right?

XXXXX

"Kay, night." I called to Serena as she went inside the room next to mines. The girls and I had went to the rectory room to hang out until curfew. It was pretty late when I entered my cozy large expensive hotel room. My stuff were exactly where I left them. I took of my-oh sorry-Edward's jacket off and placed it on the chair near me luggage. I quickly changed into my sleeveless night shirt and shorts. I brushed my teeth and hair, then turned all the lights off. When I plopped down in my bed, it felt so good that I suddenly realized how tired I felt. I slowly closed my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep.

But before I fully went to sleep, I noticed a dark figure sitting in the chair next to my luggage. But I quickly brushed it off. It's probably just some shadow. I closed my eyes as I softly stroked my bandaged arm and quickly fell asleep even more when a soothing cold stroking motion was on my cheek. Then I was asleep for sure.


	4. The Places We Go, The People We Meet

The Places We Go, The People We Meet

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

"Oh wow," gasped Serena.

"You said it," I said in mild shock.

Now, I've seen plenty of beaches in my life. I've seen rocky ones, dirty ones, too clean ones, tropical ones, artificial ones and the occasionally no-sand-just-rocks ones too. But let me tell you, La Push beach, is totally awesome! It's so plain and the water was a bit rough, but blue enough to make it beautiful, despite the frigid freezing weather. I tugged Edward's jacket closer to my body. The wind in the beach made things even icily cold. Everyone was scattered around in what looked like the remains of an old bonfire with huge logs laid down around it. The forest was along side the beach making it look more secluded. We had walked past a couple of locals on our way here. They seemed friendly. Most people in South Florida wouldn't care who came, everything's mostly populated, so why bother? People were selfish and a bit money greedy. But here, I had engaged my self in a quick conversation with a brown haired girl on my way to Serena in the crowd recently getting off the bus. The girl was nice and real friendly. I sighed. Everything is so different here, even the food! And surprisingly enough, I sort of liked this atmosphere here in Forks and La Push. It's so…serene.

I smiled at myself warmly as I sat on the log facing the ocean. A sense of peacefulness came over me.

"Dan! Stamen! Hug!"

And the good peaceful mood had vanished in an instant, just like that. Why me? Not even ten full seconds. But thinking no more as to what Serena had just shouted in my ear, I lunged forward and landed face first into the cold hard sand beneath me.

"Aw! Serena you traitor, I actually could have gone away with it too. She looked so distracted." Stamen said standing in front of Serena with Alcan behind him just hanging there for the sake of hanging there. I lifted my face off the sand and pouted. When will he ever learn that I don't do hugs! Unless for family(rarely), crushes (once, and for Kyle), really cute and awesome intimidating people(met a couple), and boyfriend and girlfriend relationships(none, T.T).

I slowly got to my knees and met Stamen's smiling face. I gave a childish scowl. This little chase has been going on since I've met him in the seventh. We're seniors and he still hasn't learned or stopped.

Finally making it to my seat and sitting, did my stomach informed me it was hungry.

"Hey Serena when are we gonna eat?" I whispered to her. She looked at me incredulous.

"What? We're in La Push! The La Push from Twilight! How can you be thinking about food!"

Now I looked at her like she was crazy. Hello? Food! I am a woman of needs and those needs are food. That's what you get for befriending a Latina.

Except, I couldn't say anything because right there and then, Mrs. Gerald started to talk.

She started to explain that we could roam the beach and talk to a few locals, but we can't stray too far out. Then she somehow started to talk about this town's little history, what with being an Indian reservation and all. Though, me and Serena knew all this. Her explanation seemed to go on and on until finally she announced what I've been waiting for.

"And for those of you who haven't eaten, breakfast is here in the cooler. We'll be eating lunch here and dinner back in Forks where we'll call the next group of kids to stay the night and head back to our hotel."

I was elated when Serena offered to get me breakfast. She came back with a bagel and two bottles of water. I took the bagel that was surprisingly warm and already had cream cheese in it. It was delicious and will sustain me for the next couple of hours. Oh sweet fair life.

Then I suddenly found myself in the middle of a conversation, literally. It seemed they were discussing about something. Still munching on my bagel, I listened.

"She wants me to bring my stereo, I wonder why?" That was Alcan.

"When?" Serena.

"Obviously to do something in the latter of days," Stamen.

"Probably scheming something big, like last time." Red.

"She couldn't be. Why make a big deal out of it?" Bristly.

"Um, could someone inform me on what we all talkin' about?" I asked, annoyed the fact that I had no idea who they were referring too.

"Christy. She wanted to borrow Alcan's stereo. Serena's laptop and Stamen's wallet, despite her own."

I nodded at this. It's typical for Stamen to be the payer for anything bought. His allowance is practically the President's annual salary! And that's just his allowance. There is too many zero's to count for his inheritance accounts.

"She's probably doing something illegally legal in Duchene Terms."

They all nodded, agreeing with me. Illegally legal means that someone is doing something their not suppose to as applied to the strict Duchene rules without breaking any actual laws.

"So what I want to know is, is Dan hooking up with that hot guy that caused her almost death? I hear you two met this morning."

My face turned crimson. I looked at Serena with hot accusation.

"You told!"

"No! I wouldn't tell." she pleaded.

"It's wasn't Serena. I just over heard." Red declared happily. I could sense the stares from everyone.

"No we're not Red! We're…acquaintances." I finished weakly. Though, the acquaintance thing, I would rather it be closer but…well, it's impossible, though, he seems really nice. I noticed Stamen's mood suddenly look cross. What's with him?

"Oh, well, if your not then I think I'll put the moves on him, next time I see him," finished Bristly playfully. My face became hotter and I became more nervous. Why couldn't we tease Serena about her man! So, in the end, I had to say something.

"Well, I want to know, when is Serena ever going to confess her undying love for Jerry from Ohio?" I finished looking at Serena for some sort of reaction. I knew I had struck a cord. She sat frozen, blush creeping up her cheeks

"Oh yeah, Jerry. Hey Serena, didn't you say he was visiting them big oil states for the winter break?" asked Alcan recalling a faint far away reminder.

That's right! Jerry from Ohio is, of course, rich! His dad is an oil executive from many oil states where his company lays. But Jerry's mom wished to live somewhere "oil free" for her mansion. So they chose Ohio. I know! Rich people, right?

Now Serena fastened her gaze to me. A glare forming. I simply shrugged it off and smiled at her. That's what she gets for mentioning Kyle this morning. I'm not into him(or at least I hope I'm not). In fact, I'm determined to pair Joanne and Kyle up. So sorry Serena but it's called "revenge(or payback) is sweet". I wanted to start with the match making for Joanne and Kyle after breakfast, but I knew that the future for me involved running, so I quickly blew Serena a kiss and bolted out of there.

Just like I knew she would, she chased me down. Everyone was scattered all over the beach, already finished with their breakfast, and chatting amongst themselves. I was a lot faster then Serena in running, even in sand and even though, I hate exercise and sports of any kind(except baseball. Baseball seemed fun). So naturally, when I stopped to look back, Serena had already given up and she stood yards apart from me. I waved at her enthusiastically, then I heard her voice from far away.

"Your…lucky…Albion!…Just you wait…oh, wow I'm exhausted." Serena was out of breath. Like me, she didn't like to exercise but somehow, we both stay thin. Life is too weird.

"Kay! I'm going to explore!" I hollered after her, receiving looks from my fellow classmates around me. Serena gestured to go on. I knew she'd catch up later.

Despite the freezing weather, which I was shivering violently to, the beach was pretty nice. I wouldn't mind living here or in Forks. Though, my mom wouldn't come here even if you paid her. Maybe to visit here during the spring she'd come...maybe.

I don't know how long I had been walking. Probably, five or ten minutes. I noticed that I was alone. Must have passed everyone while I was musing over my thoughts. That's when I noticed the most beautiful thing ever!

A giant cliff was seen around the curve of a few trees. I could hear the crashing waves on the bottom, while its deadly edge was jutted out defiantly. I was awe struck by its size. I never seen a cliff this big…in person. In fact, it was a dream of mine to one day fall off a cliff…with a parachute. I quickly hurried my pace. Totally oblivious to the warning Mrs. Gerald had issued out. That's when I felt the heat of someone's stare on my back. I ran faster thinking it was Serena coming after me again. Sure enough I heard someone chase after me, getting closer. I may be short, in a way, but I can run. So, responding to any challenged issue, I zoomed ahead, giggling.

I'm so glad that my foot didn't decide to trip me up. If so, I would have fallen flat. I jumped over a big rock and hurried ahead to the bottom of the cliff, running up hill. Running sure helped warm my body up. I heard Serena run even faster, closer, which worried me because despite this, Serena hated running.

I looked back to see how she was holding up, but was surprised to see an animal chasing me instead. It was a huge! A dog? No, it was too big to be a dog. A…wolf! It had russet colored fur and scary looking teeth that looked like knives. That freaking me out so, I zoomed up ahead. I ran so fast I would have probably surpassed an Olympic runner. Heck, it was out of fear! AND IT WAS STILL CHASING ME!

I can't possibly smell delicious! I know I may look delicious but(wait, that sounded vain. I take it back).

I briefly remembered that karma wanted to keep me alive so it could torture me, but could I have been wrong? I couldn't dwell on the fact since I felt the wolf pounce on me. I stumbled to the ground with the heavy animal on my back. It's claws were digging into my skin and I heard its growl right in my ear. I couldn't scream, it was stuck in my throat. I didn't think I've been this scared in my life! Well, maybe this experience seconded when I was five and my mom had threatened to kill this guy I had met in the park. Boy was he delicious! He'd always cheer me up when I came crying to him. One day, she had seen me with him and had thought the worse when he hugged me. After that I had so little time to see him, but one day, he said he had to go somewhere, said he couldn't stay here too long since Florida was the sunshine state and it was dangerous for him. I remember crying so hard that day. I was scared I was going to lose my only friend, because I wasn't having so much luck in grade school. But he had assured me that he'd come back and he'd take me with him, then we'd always be together no matter what.

I believed him, naturally, and stopped crying. He was always so kind and honest that I even felt in loved with him. How ridiculous, now that I think about it. But upon growing up and making more friends than imaginable, I knew he'd never make that promise. I haven't seen him in eleven years so, honestly, it just wasn't going to happen.

Any who, back to the current frightening situation at my back, I realized that the wolf's growl stopped. His weight seemed to lift from my back. I took that opportunity to turn around. I was startled that his muzzle was too close to my face. His black eyes examined me closely. I felt my face heat up. The wolf snorted when he sniffed Edward's jacket that I had on. He started growling at it. And the next thing I knew he was ripping it off me. Making me vulnerable to the piercing cold wind around me that I hadn't noticed before.

"Hey! I need that! I'm so serious!"

But the wolf ignored my protests. He jumped off me, carrying the jacket in his mouth with distaste. Ugh! No one asked you to take my jacket you know!

Suddenly the giant wolfed disappeared into the forest trees. I sat staring after it, holding my arms, shivering from the frigid winds with my mouth gaped open. I can not believe it. I WAS JACKED BY A WOLF! Is this Serena's idea for a joke?

I was too cold to get up from the sand. A wet sticky substance sliding down my arm caught my attention. It was blood, slowly pouring from the cuts on the back of my arms. Wow, karma is so emo. I sighed thinking of how I was going to explain this to everyone when I got back. The sweater I had on was doing nothing to keep me warm.

I don't know how long I sat there(maybe ten minutes or so) on the sand under the cloudy sky shivering violently from the cold. I probably looked like a miserable bloody mess on the verge of tears.

That's when I heard some rustling from some trees. I looked toward the forest expecting to see the wolf back to jack some other article of clothing(hopefully not my shirtdress, its BCBG). But instead I stared straight into the eyes of a guy. A really tall guy with russet colored skin, black straight short hair and black eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but is wearing short faded blue jeans(thank god /'.'/).

The guy was watching me closely, suspicious of something. Then I saw his eyes flutter toward the wounds of my arms. He seemed to look worried, and guilty…hm, suspicious much.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked him really loud(as always) which startled him.

"Huh? Oh, no not really, but your hurt…"

No duh honey, it ain't red paint.

"Here, I so happen to have this with me," The guy had a small bundle of first aid kit stuff stuffed in his pocket. Usually if a stranger back home did that, I'd rightfully deny and say I'd take care of myself, but that isn't what I did here. Instead, I let him clean the blood from my arm, then I took care of the rest. He seemed to be unfamiliar with how to do this. I'm so glad that I'm not.

"Thanks by the way, what's your name?" I asked him as he helped me tie a knot on the paper bandages on my left arm. He hesitated a bit before finally answering.

"You can call me Jake,"

"Cool. So, Jake are you one of the locals?" I asked.

He laughed. "You make me sound weird, but yes, I am. What's your name?"

"Oh, that'd be Danielle, but just call me Dan."

"Dan, huh? That's strange."

"Thanks,"

"So it's Dan what?"

"So it's Jake what?"

"Ah, touché,"

I chuckled and he gave a grin. Wow, this little affair almost made me forget that I was jacked by an animal. We talked about small trivial things like me being from Florida, him from the reservation, what I was doing here, what he was doing here and basically, things like that. Soon, I remembered that I was freezing my skin out here. So we decided to get up. When Jake helped me up from the sand, his eyes widened.

"Whoa!"

I was taken a back a bit and looked around me and on me to see if anything was out of place, but nothing was. There wasn't even a smear of blood on my white shirtdress(Thank you! ^.^) My hair was in place, nothing sticking out. So what was the problem?

"Your so short!" He exclaimed as if he's never seen a short teenage chick before. My cheeks flushed themselves. Hey! You don't see me saying your freakishly tall dude!

"Yeah well your freakishly tall!" And apparently he does see me now. Jake just laughed it off.

"Yeah true, but I thought you'd be at least a bit taller,"

"Hey, five foot three is tall."

"Is that what you are?"

I know my face was getting red of humiliation. How dare he! He was still laughing too.

"Ha, ha, your so short." he commented.

"I'm not that short! My friend Scarlet is five foot flat!"

"Sorry, but unless I see her, you're the shortest in my book," He said patting the top of my head, my head reached two inches short of his shoulders. I pouted playfully. I'll teach him! Watch I'll make him suffer with what men find most uncomfortable.

" Oh come on! It's not my fault I'm vertically challenged! Stop laughing, it's not funny!" I chanted, pounding fist against his back as he turned from me to laugh some more. Seriously, is it that funny?

Jake was chuckling to himself now. So I took the chance to scare him. I turned from him and started .

"WHAA! I'm not short. Five foot three isn't even that short!"

Sure enough, Jake stopped laughing. I could sense his uneasiness. In order to really scare him, I went all the way through. I gave fake tears that would make any guy scared. I crotched down on the sand, my hair covering my face. I felt Jake put his hand on my head. Grr, he really is tall and I really am short, but not as short as Scarlet(some success in life!).

"Oh, sorry Dan if I insulted you. Don't cry, please. I'm not good with tears." He said earnestly. Duh, no guy can deal with tears. Which makes women's pregnancy a living hell with most men(hello? Constant mood swings).

I pretended to act sad for a few more seconds then I jumped up. Startling me and relieving him of more emotional drama.

"I'm just kidding! I got you, Jake. Did you honestly think I was that emotional?" I joked.

Jake just looked relieved really, with a hint of blush on his cheeks. Soon we both started laughing over it. A frigid wind blowing in my face made me remember that I was freezing. Jake noticed me trembling.

"Your cold?" he asked as if I shouldn't be or is surprised that I am.

"Yes. It's winter, I'm a Floridian, we're on a beach and my sweater has holes oh, and some wolf jacked off with my jacket, so sue me!" I said testily. I looked at Jake's expression. It was either amusement or a small tang of guilt. I shrugged at the eerie thought in my head.

"Anyways, I should get back to where the rest of my peeps are. They'll think I died if I'm gone too long." I informed him as I began to walk back. Dang! It's so c-cold!

"Hey wait! How about I help you out a bit?" Jake said, catching up to my fast pace. I've been told by a lot of people that I walk way too fast for someone with my height. Though I get more pleased then upset about it.

"Sure I guess, how-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because in that instance Jake picked me up and carried me (as if I weighed only a couple of pounds rather then my 108 pounds) bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall. That's when I noticed how…hot he was, literally! He's so warm, warmer then…hotter then the Florida summer afternoon sun.

As Jake continued to walk ahead, I told him so too. He just grinned.

"I'm glad you think of me that way," he said smartly.

"Kid, you know what I mean."

"Ouch. I'm not a kid,"

"Your fifteen and I'm older then that."

"By one year and yet your soon to graduate from high school. You must be super smart or something,"

Yeah, about that, my summer best friend Selenia was attending the same elementary school as me(Duchesne Grade School), she had skipped the third and fourth grade, because she was really smart, while I had started school late, therefore being in the second grade. We were so tight and the best of friends that she begged her dad to make the school put me in her homeroom. Basically, putting me in the fifth grade level with my second grade knowledge. Great job, Seley, you sure made me study like crazy(and I was only seven T.T). So now, here I am, sixteen years of age soon to graduate. Hey, at least I'll be young by the time I graduate College.

I told Jake all this and he just whistled.

"Wow and you were only seven. I'd have died with so much to read."

"Yeah, I don't know how I did it,"

Then I realized that Jake had distracted me with his warmth and comments from protesting that he carry me. Which he still was doing, by the way.

"Hey! Put me down! I can walk just fine,"

Jake gave a rueful smile. "Thought I distracted you,"

I started to squirm from his grip, but he held me tight.

"Dude! I can walk ya know! Plus if everyone sees me like this with you, they'll think things,"

"I don't mind,"

My face was red, but I knew he was teasing, hopefully.

"Besides aren't you cold?" he asked.

"Yeah but-"

"And it's quite a long way back to your friends,"

"True but-"

"I'll carry you that far, then you can walk the short distance to your friends,"

I thought about his suggestion, it sounded good, along with the fact that I am cold and bit lazy to walk the long distance. Darn he's good, plus it doesn't look like he's going to let me down too.

"Fine, you win," I told him. Jake just gave a big smile.

So then I started to ask him more questions about himself. He did the same with me.

"So how are you liking La Push?" he asked. I don't know, but I felt as if he was stalling something, but I shrugged the feeling away.

"It's awesome! I love your beach. It's better then the Florida one and it's peaceful too."

"Really? I'd like to visit Florida one day, but that isn't going to happen any day soon though,"

"Well you should visit,"

"Yeah, so, what happened to your jacket again?"

Is that what he wanted to ask me?

"I was jacked by a wolf. A giant russet fur colored wolf. It was huge! Is that suppose to be normal around here?"

"I guess you could say that. Are you planning to tell your friends that?"

"Pfft, as if, I'm not too keen on blabbing to the world the experiences of my life. Especially that one. But Serena will probably interrogate me, so I'll only tell her. But she can keep secrets, except one. Where I told her NAWT to tell Scarlet that I wrote a Sakura and Gaara story. Scarlet hates it when I pair Sakura and Gaara together, but of course, I think it was cute, so I wrote about it. During lunch, Scarlet was barraging me with accusations and questions that I couldn't avoid,"

Why Serena? Why? Jake looked at with wonder.

"Some friend,"

"Oh, but Serena's isn't that bad. She's really pretty and trust worthy, just not with SakuGaar stories. She also loves wolves like crazy. In fact it's her animal too. Her dad bought her a tamed wolf as a pet for her sixteenth birthday. She calls him Jacob. I told her it was beginning to be an obsession,"

"Jacob? Why?" He asked now, totally amused.

"Because it's the name of her favorite-" I stopped before I said the next words. Serena would kill me if I revealed that to any stranger. She had lectured me that it's best to hush about it. Only Scarlet, Rosanna, Brad, Stamen, Alcan, her family and I know about her obsession.

"You know what, never mind, um, I think I'll walk now,"

Jake seemed skeptical on letting me go, but did so reluctantly. The missing warmth from his body did not go unnoticed from mine. So I hugged his arm, giving me enough warmth to satisfy me. I knew Jake was amused by the action, but we continued on. Talking here and there. When we walked around the bend, I saw a couple of people I know talking with this guy I hardly know. He was tall, big, black short hair, that golden brown skin tone to it, though he had on a shirt unlike Jake.

"Yo, Embr-" Jake stopped mid-sentence, giving me a quick glance and continuing.

"Em,"

The guy called 'Em' looked over toward us. He excused himself from the group and jogged over to Jake and I.

"Hey, Jake, glad you made it,"

"You guys are a bit early,"

"No threat appeared in the area. So we decided to crash the party early. Though Paul and-" Em stopped when Jake hushed him. Em seemed confused, but then finally noticed me clinging to Jake's arm.

"Oh. Sorry, didn't see you there."

"Yeah, I noticed."

Jake seemed a bit nervous. "Err, Em this Dan, Dan this is Em."

"Just Em?" I inquired.

"Just Dan?" He retorted back. Darn! What's with these boys and their darn tallness and cheeky remarks.

"Fine. So do you have any more friends here?" I asked instead.

"Yeah, there up ahead with the rest of your people."

"Really? Cool. Come on Jake, I'll introduce you to my friends." I said, dragging him on now. Em raised an eyebrow at Jake. Jake just ignored Em, like he knew what Em was thinking about.

"So are you two like…close in that sense or something?" Em asked curiously as he followed behind us.

"No we just met," I replied. Jake just scowled at Em. "Did you bring what I asked you?"

Em nodded and handed Jake a clean white T-shirt. I gave Jake his arm back as he put on his shirt.

"Don't ruin it. Your dad said it was the last good one. And," Em glanced at me before he continued. " And Emy isn't going shopping with Le you know to the Ah till this Tuesday. So can you keep this shirt in one piece till Christmas?"

"I'll try," Jake responded calmly. Obviously understanding what Em was talking about while I was still trying to piece everything together.

"Plus Le is up ahead, so watch it. She's been meaning to humiliate you for the you know what in front of you know who."

Jake groaned, obviously annoyed at the news. "I thought she'd be at home today. Gosh she's annoying."

Em nodded in agreement.

"Who's Le?" I asked suddenly, suspicious of what they were discussing. I may be going insane if what I think is true, but I pressed on.

"Just an annoying friend of ours." Em told me. Then added to Jake, "Oh and have you," Em pointed at me. "You know what?"

Jake seemed flustered and tense all of a sudden. What the…is going on here? What could they be talking about? Instead of answering, Jake just grabbed my hand and pulled me onwards. He was trying to put distance between us and Em.

"Alright Jake, don't tell me then. But just remember the taunts and comments you'll receive. And see ya soon Dan," called Em from behind us.

"Kay, see ya Em,"

I heard Jake sigh. I looked up at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh. Nothing just thinking up on how to shut them up later on,"

"I'm sure what ever you kids were discussing isn't that big of a deal,"

"It is for me. Especially one person I know is going to enjoy the expense," He muttered.

I just laughed, causing Jake to look confused.

"Sorry, it's just you make it sound funny and it's sort of similar to what I go through. But I usually ignore people's comments," I explained honestly.

"Well try having to hear it everyday for twenty four hours. With no stop. Even hearing it in your mind, no secrets ever hidden."

"Wow! Is that how it's like? I guess I'm lucky then,"

"You have no idea."

With that we both laughed. Being with Jake felt good. I felt light and carefree. I'd never feel that at home. You constantly have to keep your image up and your crushes a secret if you ever want to make it through high school.

Soon I started to spot some people I knew.

"Hi Joanne! Hi Yantis! Hi Bristly! Hi Hamster!" I greeted loudly like always. They looked up at me then Jake then at me again. Obviously wanting explanations as to why I was holding hands with a guy (any guy, especially a stranger) when I hate being hugged, touched by almost everyone.

"Hi Dan, who's your boyfriend?" Bristly teased loudly as we walked on. I knew Jake was smiling and I gave a smile of my own.

"A friend of mine that found me. Where's Serena?" I asked.

"She's with Alcan somewhere up ahead. Why? Are you planning to show off your boyfriend?" She said still teasing.

"Yes I am," I said boldly. I knew I was never going to hear the end of it. By the end of the day, everyone will start saying to me 'Aw, Dan's first boyfriend. I'm so proud of you' or 'Where's your boyfriend Dan?'. I hope she realized I was joking with her before she went around to blab it out to the world.

"Come on Jake. I'll introduce you to Serena and Alcan." I told him as we passed some more people giving me the stare.

"Sweet. So since I'm your boyfriend I think we should make it official." Jake declared proudly, not being quiet. In resulting more people to stare at me as we walked on by.

"Jake please, you'll be cramping my reputation. Me a popular 'short' senior going out with a tall sophomore. I don't know how that'll look? What do you think?" I joked with him.

"Again, Ouch. What a dis, but you said so yourself I'm tall and your short. No one will know and technically your suppose to be a sophomore if not for your friend,"

"Ah, touché. Alright then you win 'boyfriend'." I teased.

"Yes. Now I can brag to Jared, Paul and the other guys about my senior girlfriend."

Wait! Paul, Jared and other guys? The names sounds too familiar. Where have I heard of them before?

"Good luck convincing them I'm a senior with my 'shortness'" I said playfully, hiding my suspicion.

"Your right. It looks like I have work ahead of me," he retorted back teasingly. We both laughed at that. It was way too funny. Who'd believe him? People who don't know me, mistake me for a sophomore. I shivered remembering the cold again. Ugh, darn wolf who has a good taste for jackets.

"Your cold again?"

"Yeah, I forgot I was,"

Suddenly Jake draped his arm over my shoulders, making me warm instantly. I smiled at him gratefully.

"You know, you really are unnaturally hot. Do you have a fever?"

"Thanks for the compliment,"

I rolled my eyes. He was such a joker. Plus he was avoiding the question, but I let him go. If he didn't want to tell me, I'd find out eventually. Then, I spotted Serena with Alcan up ahead talking with a few unfamiliar boys. They were big like Jake and Em. With that brown skin tone and black hair. I pointed at them for Jake's observation.

"Oh that's…Sam and J-red."

"J-red?"

"It's what we call him," I knew he was trying to hold back laughter. As if sharing an inside joke with himself or something. I shook my head. Boys. Serena was obviously enjoying her conversation with Sam and J-red(must be an inside joke). She had her expensive photography camera in hand. As we got closer, Jake called out to Sam and J-red. They noticed us and waved. I got from under Jake's arm and dashed to Serena.

"Hi, Serena! Did ya miss me? It sure looks like you don't." I told her as I covered her eyes from behind.

"Hey, where did you run off to?" Serena asked while taking my hands from her eyes and turning around to face me.

"To places," I replied. Serena tugged me closer to where Sam and J-red were; totally forgetting that I had someone with me.

"Dan this is J-red and Sam. Sam, J-red this is Dan."

"Nice to meet you." I greeted them with a smile warm enough to melt any cold hearted person.

"Same here," J-red replied with a grin while Sam gave an approving nod. I quickly disengaged myself from the group. Serena not noticing my quick absence gazed in elation over their direction. So I grabbed Jake's arm and dragged him towards the group.

"Serena, Alcan, this Jake. Jake this is Alcan and my friend Serena. The one I've been telling you about how awesome she is."

"Yep, I've heard. Hey, 'J-red' Dan's my senior girlfriend. What do you think of that?"

"What?," It wasn't J-red. It was Serena instead. J-red didn't have time to respond. "You finally meant to tell me that you suddenly, over the space of thirty minutes, now have a-" Serena had stopped mid-sentence when she twirled around to face me, but suddenly stared into Jake's eyes. He did too with a stunned expression. It was as if, there was something calling to them. Forcing them to pay attention to each other. It seemed like four full minutes straight that it kept going if not for Sam.

"Jake, you alright? Is…you know what happening?" He asked as he stepped closer to Jake with J-red behind. Alcan was waving a hand in front of Serena's face. What was going on? It was as if these two were having some kind of intimate relation with each other through mind or spirit or something. I was getting annoyed that was going on for so long. With that expression on Serena's face, it looked as if she were a statue due to pose that awed face. I whispered to Alcan if he had a binder in his bag. He did and handed it me, asking what for.

"I'll show you,"

That's when I gave Serena a good whack on the shoulder three times that she snapped out of it and cowered in fear. Ha, I knew that would work. A binder in my hands is to Serena is what a spray bottle of water to a cat.

"Kya! Alright, alright! I'm here!"

I gave a smile of triumphant. I handed Alcan his binder back and proceeded next to Jake, who was staring in some distant in shock and awe as well. I stood in front of him, initiating to shove him rather then hit him(since he looked like he could brake my fist). But suddenly as if my presence made the brief interlude of his gaze with Serena didn't happen, he snapped back to his old self. It scared me a bit when he grinned sheepishly at me. What the Sugar Honey Ice Tea was that?

"Jake, is everything alright with you? You seemed…strange."

Jake just grinned wider. "Yeah I'm fine. I couldn't feel any better."

"Maybe, we should head back with the rest of the pa-err, I mean, group," Sam said as he finished looking at Serena, Alcan and me.

I felt Serena lean closer on my back and whisper to me.

"Hey, mind if we talk in private. I think I'm catching on to something plus it has to deal with…T to the Y to the darn Light."

I turned to face her. "O-M-G, that was so gangster! T to the Y, oh sh-nap, Serena that was awesome. I'm so using that in the future." I giggled to her. See? This is where I get my cool sayings from. She just rolled her eyes and gave a small smile. That's when I heard faint whispers from Jake and J-red

"No way you couldn't have scored with a senior! Oh, Quil's going to flip at that! Even Seth will be so impressed. Plus she does look cute."

"I know, that's what I thought when I saw her. Almost mistaken her for a trespassing leech. She was wearing on of the bloodsucker's jacket. I had to purify her when I realized she was human. Though the moments after were worth it."

"Which would explain the bandages-"

"What the Faking Bunny Music are you people whispering about?"

J-red and Jake's back stiffened at the sound of my loud shrilly voice merely inches away from them. Sam was yards away from us, heading to another group of unfamiliar looking tall boys(probably from the reservation). J-red and Jake's silent jabbering had distracted me from answering one of Alcan's questions. I felt Serena suddenly tugging at my arm urgently.

Jake turned around with a smile placed on his face. I knew he was trying to distract me from what he and J-red were whispering about.

"Nothing important you need to worry about, hun,"

Hun? He can't be serious? Is that the best endearing name he can come up with? I shook my head slowly to dismiss what I was going to talk to him about. I turned to Serena, whom was looking like she was in pain and staring off in the distant. I wonder what was wrong. Gosh, I felt so numb from the cold. I looked around the beach and my thoughts were confirmed. Darn these rich kids and they're cashmere sweaters!

"Hey, Serena do you have a spare jacket or sweater I can barrow?"

Serena shook her head, not tearing her gaze from the distant behind me. "No, but P.V. at-"

"You don't need a jacket. You've got me. I'm way warmer then anything you'll ever wear." With that said, Jake wrapped his arms around me and brought me close to his chest. The massive heat was comforting, even more so than a thick blanket freshly out of the dryer. It was so warming that I didn't hear Serena frantically saying "P.V! P.V! Hello? P.V.!". I was so relaxed that I momentarily forgot what P.V was.

"See? Aren't I a good boyfriend?" Jake said content.

"I'll say. Dan, how come I didn't know you had a boyfriend before. Since when actually?" I froze at the sound of that voice. Oh, did I know that voice too well.

"It's actually Jake's first time too. The little thing finally has a girlfriend. Aw, how cute." Ok, now that unfamiliar voice I didn't know. But apparently Jake knew since he stiffened around me.

"Well? Jake, aren't you going to introduce me to your new girlfriend?" Said the female voice again.

"Yeah Dan, who's your new boyfriend?" I knew in that instant that I was going to have a very dramatic stay here in La Push.

* * *

**I know I don't have any excuses, but at least I updated. **

**Sincerely, Lady Keiko**


End file.
